If I Knew
by JonarCrissColfer
Summary: Llego un momento en la vida de Chris en que se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en su vida, algo de emoción, ¿Amor? quien sabe, pero algo le hacía falta, ya las grabaciones de la quinta temporada de Glee estaban por comenzar, estaba emocionado por que podría ver a sus amigos en especial a uno de ellos, a Darren. Chris se dará cuenta de algo al iniciar las grabaciones, ¿Que será?


Hola me llamo **Jonar** este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y me den sus criticas si les gusta los seguiré pero espero sus reviwes, si hago otros fics serán netamente **CrissColfer** o** Klaine** por que amo a este par. En este fic habrá apariciones de Will y Mia a mi no me agradan pero son parte de la historia así que :/. Bueno sin mas que decir **Enjoy** :D

* * *

**Cap. 1.- Ese sentimiento**

Faltaban solo unos días para iniciar las grabaciones de la quinta temporada de Glee y Chris estaba en el loft de su apartamento viendo TV y reflexionando sobre su vida la cual no podría ir mejor ¿o sí? Aunque lo sucedido con Cory recientemente lo había afectado a él y a sus amigos en especial a Lea, bueno, solo se limito en pensar sobre todos sus proyectos y trabajos que eran magníficos, no desearía hacer otra cosa en el mundo, pero algo le hacía falta, sentía un vacio que no sabía con que llenar, pero luego el sonido de la puerta de de su apartamento lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Xxxx: -Hola amor ya llegue- Dijo entrando en el lugar.

Chris: -¿Will? ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- Dijo algo sorprendido ante aquella inesperada visita.

Will: -Bueno termine mis obligaciones temprano- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio -Y entre con las llaves que me diste- Termino de hablar agitando las llaves en el aire haciendo que Chris recordara que lo había hecho, luego se inclino para dejar un beso casto en los labios de su novio haciendo que a este se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro.

Chris: -Creo que ya comprendí, pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?- Dijo un poco desconcertado.

Will: -Quería sorprenderte e invitarte a cenar, ya que te queda poco tiempo libre antes de que comiences a trabajar y no podamos salir muy seguido- Dijo esperanzado y un poco tiste.

Chris: -Me parece una excelente idea- Termino de decir para dirigirse a su baño para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse en su recamara mientras Will lo esperaba en la sala del apartamento.

Chris ya había terminado y salieron del lugar dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Will, se subieron al auto para dirigirse al lugar donde Will hiso las reservaciones que estaba a unos treinta minutos del apartamento de Chris, cuando llegaron salieron del auto e ingresaron al lugar, un poco elegante a la vista de Chris, se dirigieron a su mesa y se sentaron, acto seguido ordenaron lo que iban a comer, hubo un silencio en la mesa mientras les traían lo que ordenaron, Chris mirando hacia un punto vacio del lugar sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre eso que le hacía falta mientras su novio lo observaba sin decir una palabra, luego llego la comida sacando de sus pensamientos a Chris. Procedieron a comer y mientras lo hacían Will para sacar un tema para conversar le pregunto.

Will: -¿Estás emocionado?- Dijo sin hacer referencia a algo en especifico.

Chris: -¿Sobre qué?- Dijo un poco sorprendido al no saber a lo que su novio se refería.

Will: -Sobre si estás emocionado para empezar el trabajo- Dijo como si fuera obvio aquello.

Chris asintió levemente sin pronunciar palabra porque la verdad era un sentimiento extraño es que sentía, era emoción pero con un dejo de preocupación por lo que podría pasar con su personaje y el de cierta persona en la que no quería pensar en ese momento, aunque ya el castaño sabia por donde venia la conversación, así que, se apresuro a decir.

Chris: -Si estoy muy emocionado por ver a los chicos de cast, en especial a Lea, me hace mucha falta y quiero saber cómo esta con todo lo de Cory- Termino de decir con una expresión triste en su cara.

Aunque Will se dio cuenta que el castaño quería desviar el tema le hiso una pregunta directa.

Will: -¿Y te hace falta Darr…- Fue interrumpido por el camarero que traía la cuenta.

Luego de que pagaron se fueron de vuelta a apartamento de Chris, en el camino hubo silencio un silencio que ninguno se atrevió a romper, cuando llegaron el rubio bajo del auto y se apresuro abrir la puerta del lado en que se encontraba Chris, luego de que este bajo el rubio le tomo de la mano para dirigirse al elevador una vez dentro Will empezó a besar al castaño cosa a la que Chris no se resistió, luego de unos momentos las puertas de elevador se abrieron en el piso donde se encuentra el apartamento del castaño, se dirigieron a la puerta y el rubio empezó a besarlo otra vez y entre los besos le dijo.

Will: -¿No quieres… que… me quede?- Pregunto, haciendo que el castaño se separara inmediatamente y contestara.

Chris: -No Will no estoy preparado- Dijo al entender las intenciones del rubio –Creo que debo entrar- Termino diciendo para luego dejar un casto beso en los labios de su novio –Adiós, Te quiero- Procedió entrando a su apartamento dejando a un Will un poco enojado porque sabía el porqué Chris no estaba preparado para dar ese paso TODO era por él.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llego el lunes el día que le darían el libreto del primer capítulo de la nueva temporada de la serie, ese día inicio con su despertador a las 8:00am despertándolo para luego irse a lavar los dientes, darse una ducha y vestirse, se coloco un jersey color blanco un poco ajustado a su figura, unos jeans ajustados con unos zapatos casuales color negros y unos lentes negros, en todo eso duro por lo menos una hora vio el reloj y observo que tenía que estar en el set a las 10:00am, sabía que tenía que apresurarse porque si llegaba tarde Ryan lo mataba, salió rápido de su apartamento y del edificio para dirigirse al set, sabía que todavía le quedaba tiempo pero quería llegar temprano para ir a la cafetería a desayunar ya que no lo había hecho.

Al llegar la set se dispuso a bajar de su auto, luego de bajar se estaba dirigiendo a la cafetería pero estaba caminando con la mirada en el piso y no se pudo percatar de que alguien venia y tropezó con esa persona.

Xxxxxx: ¿Por qué será que cada vez que me encuentro contigo nos tropezamos?

Alzo la mirada y vio con quien se había tropezado y de manera instantánea se quedo petrificado sin pronunciar palabra pero luego dijo algo y fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.


End file.
